phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Intellect Devourer
CR 7, XP 3,200 CE Small aberration (evil psionic) Init +5 Senses blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft., Perception +18 DEFENSE ---- AC 21, touch 16, flat-footed 16 (+5 Dex, +5 natural, +1 size) hp 45 (6d8+18) Fort +4, Ref +7, Will +6 DR 10/adamantine; Immune fire; Resist electricity 15; PR 23 Weakness vulnerability to protection from evil --- OFFENSE --- Speed 40 ft. Melee 4 claws +6 (1d3+1) Special Attacks body thief Psi-like Abilities (ML 7th) At-will—''cloud mind, compression, detect psionics, ego whip'' (2d4, DC 16*), empty mind (+5 on Will saves*), id insinuation (three targets, DC 16*); 3/day—''body adjustment'' (2d12*), intellect fortress, painful strike. The save DCs are Charisma-based. ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 13, Dex 21, Con 15, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 14 BAB +4; CMB +4; CMD 19 Feats Combat Manifestation, Toughness, Up the Walls, Wild TalentB Skills Autohypnosis +7, Bluff +16, Perception +18, Perform (Act) +8, Stealth +26 Racial Modifiers +8 Bluff, +8 Perception, +8 Stealth ECOLOGY ---- Environment underground Organization solitary or pod (2-4) Treasure 1/2 coins; double goods; standard items Abilities ---- Vulnerability to Protection from Evil (Ex): An intellect devourer is treated as a summoned creature for the purpose of determining how it is affected by a protection from evil spell. Body Thief: As a full-round action that provokes an attack of opportunity, an intellect devourer can reduce its size, crawl into the mouth of a helpless or dead creature, and burrow into the victim’s skull to devour its brain. This is a coup de grace attempt that inflicts 8d4+3d6+8 points of damage. If the victim is slain (or already dead), the intellect devourer usurps control of the body and may use it as its own, as if it controlled the target via mind control. The intellect devourer has full access to all of the host’s defensive and offensive abilities save for spellcasting, manifesting, spell-like abilities, and psilike abilities (although the intellect devourer can still use its own psilike abilities). A host body may not have been dead for longer than 1 day for this ability to function, and even successfully inhabited bodies decay to uselessness in 7 days (unless this time is extended via effects such as gentle repose). As long as the intellect devourer occupies the body, it knows (and can speak) the languages known by the victim and basic information about the victim’s identity and personality, yet has none of the victim’s specific memories or knowledge. Damage done to a host body does not harm the intellect devourer, and if the host body is slain, the intellect devourer emerges and is dazed for 1 round. Raise dead cannot restore a victim of body theft, but resurrection or more powerful magic can. This creature is the size of a dog, but with a head entirely made of exposed brain. It moves with astonishing grace despite having no discernable eyes. A glistening membrane or mucus covers its form. Intellect devourers prey on sentient creatures, using their body thief ability to disguise themselves as their victims. This allows an intellect devourer the ability to hide within populated areas to seek out new prey. Intellect devourers have the ability to understand Common, but cannot speak unless they are in possession of a body that has the ability to speak. An intellect devourer in possession of a body knows all the languages that the victim knows. Intellect devourers stalk their prey, relying on stealth and psionic powers to remain undetected and catch their victims unaware. It will use its psi-like abilities to overcome an enemy if it can catch them by surprise, then using its body thief ability to inhabit and control the corpse, pretending to be the victim while it seeks out new prey. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. Category:Monsters Category:Psionics Category:Abberations